


Babymoon

by Candycanes19



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: A couple in love, Adult Content, And I hope this makes sense, Baby, F/M, Love, Making Love, Married Couple, One Shot, PLEASE READ TAGS, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Swearing, being silly, having fun, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19
Summary: Just a one shot of Charlie and you on a romantic getaway.   This idea hit me not that long ago and I thought it would be fun to write.  I hope you all enjoy it!Thanks for reading.  :)
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Kudos: 8





	Babymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot of Charlie and you on a romantic getaway. This idea hit me not that long ago and I thought it would be fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)

Charlie had been planning a long romantic weekend with you and you guys finally had time to be alone. The drive to the hotel was relaxing as Charlie drove the winding roads with ease. Charlie had rented a convertable and the top was down because the weather was perfect. You enjoyed the breeze as you guys zipped around the roads and the views were breathtaking. You had no idea where your destination was, all Charlie had said to pack a weekend bag and you were gonna be able to relax for a new days. No worries, no deadlines no work no nothing but quiet and that sounded like heaven. 

After about another hour Charlie turned into a driveway to a gorgeous hotel with views to match. Charlie pulled up to the front and the put the car in park. The valet opened your door and helped you out of the car. Charlie clicked the truck and then handed the keys to the valent. Another gentleman came and got your bags out of the car and you stepped out of the way and went over to look at the views. Charlie walked over to you and put his arm around your waist and you look at him and say, "What a gorgeous view!" Charlie nods in agreement and then leads to the entrance of the hotel. 

You two get up to the front desk and are greeted by the concierge, "Good afternoon how may I help you?" 

"We have a reservation under Charlie Barber."

"Yes I see it here. Are you two celebrating anything special or just a nice getaway?" the concierge asks.

"Just a nice get..." Charlie starts to say but you interupt him, "Actually we are having a babymoon. We are expecting our first baby in a few months" you explain patting your starting to show baby bump. 

"Congratulations and enjoy your stay" she says and then hands Charlie the keys to your room. 

*********************************

When you get to the room it is amazing with the huge windows and the balcony had an amazing view of the mountains outside. You felt like a kid checking out the room. The bedroom had a massive bed and the bathroom had a huge bathtub and a shower that was seemed to be its own room.

"(Y/N) where are you sweetheart?" Charlie called out looking for you and when he found you out on the balcony he came up behind you and put his arms around your waist.

You leaned back against Charlie and smiled, "This is so amazing and thank you" you turn in Charlie's arms and kiss him. He deepens the kiss and you let out a tiny moan. 

Charlie pulls back to look at you, "I think we need to take this to the bedroom" and he gently takes your hand and leads you to inside. 

When you get to the bedroom, Charlie pulls you back to him to kiss you again. "I love you (Y/N) and this little miracle growing inside of you that we created together."

"I love you too Charlie. But this little miracle is enjoying playing soccer with my bladder and is making me want to eat weird combos of food which I know makes you feel as nauseous as me lately" you giggle and Charlie rolls his eyes, "Sweetheart, are you trying to kill the mood here. I am trying to be romantic and you are talking about throwing up and that is not making this go the way I want it to go." "Oh Charlie come on pregnacy, childbirth, and babies are so romantic and not gross at all" You literally start busting out laughing so hard that tears are rolling down your cheeks. Your laughter gets Charlie going and the two of you end up getting comfortable sitting on the bed laughing your heads off. You can't stop laughing because the thoughts of childbirth and romance are still hilarious in your hormone craze brain at the moment. While you are still giggling about everything Charlie has leaned over you and caged you in under him with his large frame and started nipping and kissing the tender flesh of your neck and shoulder. His hands are wandering under your shirt and you have lost your train of giggles and start concentrating on Charlie's lips and hands on you. 

"Darling you are way overdressed for what I want to do" Charlie says and so he helps you out of your clothes as you do the same for him. Before you know it he is leaning over you and looking at you with darken eyes, "God sweetheart you are just gorgeous and glowing with my baby growing inside of you. You are just my perfect angel" Charlie babbles on and you stop him and look up at him, "Hush and make love to me Charlie" you growl at him and grab at his hair and pull him to you to kiss him hard. He then starts his assault with his lips on your body. He kisses you everywhere, your collarbone and then he moves down to your shoulders and doesn't stop. He licks and nips at your breasts and abdomen and gets to his final destination between your thighs. He kisses the inside of your thighs and then he starts making out with your pussy. He kisses and licks up your slit and you feel shivers all down your spine. Charlie flicks his tougue across your swollen clit and then he slides a finger into your folds and continues kissing you and then when you starting moaning his name over and over he slides another finger in and curls them to hit at your sweet spot. 

"Holy fuck Charlie" you moan out as he continues doing what he knows makes you go crazy. Charlie continues moving his fingers and then sucks on your clit again and you lose it right there. You see white flashes of light and cum right then and there as Charlie makes you feel amazing. After Charlie gives you your first orgasm of the night and you start to see straight he is above you again and leaning down to kiss you again. He slowly enters you and lifts your legs around his hips and you cry out at the new angle but it feels amazing and he takes his time thrusting into you. He takes a gentle pace at first since he knew you were slightly sensitive from what he had just done to you. Then he starts moving a little bit faster and changes his angles to make you enjoy what he is doing to you. 

"Holy fuck baby you are so tight and wet just for me. Fuck...." Charlie chants as he continues and he feels you clamp down on his cock and he knows you are getting close again. He continues moving in and out of you and you scream out again, "Charlie yes....yes......fuckkkkkkk!" Charlie grins knowing he is not far off himself. And sure enough he continues to fuck you hard through your second orgasm and then loses it himself and spills his seed into you. 

When you both came down from your highs, Charlie gently slide out of you and pull you close to him. You snuggled up against Charlie and looked at him with a smile.

"Hey Charlie that was amazing but I still think that we need to talk more about how wonderful childbirth, throwing up and babies are way better than romance!" Charlie looks at you and starts laughing and needless to say the rest of your evening and your romantic weekend is full of Charlie showing you ways that romance is way better. But there is still plenty of laughs as well.


End file.
